Wanting Eyes
by Jokerfest
Summary: Okay So I needed some smut okay...I'm a bad girl what can I say? Anyway its a you and him kind of fic with a certain hot Heroes character. Couldn't help myself...anyways enjoy. Heroes character/OC aka YOU Oneshot.


Alright so just so everyone knows the main character does not belong to me nor does Heroes. I was just in desperate need of some good smut and so I wrote some. Feel free to read I made it "youser" friendly. Now anyone can enjoy. God…I need help.

You weren't quite sure when but these trysts had become more than just casual. You could feel it in the way that he touched you. The very first time it had started with just a few drinks, a drive back to a hotel, and arguably the best sex ever. It happened again two nights later at your place, and then three nights later at his place. Tonight it was his place again but it was with a different kind of intensity; it was no longer meaningless sex. He had started with kissing your eyelids softly, something he had never done before. His lips softly glided down to your jaw line where he sucked gently. You moaned softly as his teeth nipped at your neck. He bit down hard and then caught your lips in a kiss before you could register the pain. You opened your mouth and allowed his tongue to plunge into your mouth. Kissing him had always been intense and it felt as if he were drinking you in. His tongue roamed the walls of your mouth pulling out soft whimpers and deep moans. When he pulled away you heard yourself growl angrily. He chuckled darkly and tilted your chin up. He kissed down your throat nipping gently at your skin as he went and finally he reached the hollow in your throat where he dipped his tongue in gently. You whimpered as he moved along your collar bone his mouth humming softly along your chest. You could feel the humming in the pit of your belly as well as other places. You couldn't help yourself as your hand reached down between your legs.

"No," he murmured as he took your hand in his. He didn't let it go but instead put one finger in his mouth. You sighed softly as he suckled softly on each digit. He then kissed his way up your arm where he finally reached the sleeve of your shirt. It was ripped off before you could blink and it wasn't long before the bra had been ripped and flung across the room as well. He pushed you down gently onto the bed and was on your left breast immediately. He drew it into his mouth and bit down hard. You gasped loudly as the pain was replaced by gentle licks. He blew softly and you felt your nipple harden in response. He looked up at your face to see how you reacted and judging by the dark grin he offered you, you were doing perfectly. He pinched your right breast as he suckled on the left and you arched into his hand. You could feel him grin as he then moved to you're your right breast and bit down hard. You cried out loudly and again he laughed. You pouted at him for moment and the laughter faded. He was looking at you again, a look that said something that seemed almost feral. He crashed his lips against yours and you could feel his hands settling at your hips giving an angry tug at them hem of your jeans. In an instant they were against the wall ripped and completely un-wearable and they were soon accompanied by the panties formerly known as sexy.

When his fingers found your entrance you knew right away that he had every intention of teasing you. He pinched your nub making your whole body snap up and your hands to leave bloody marks in his shoulder. "Please, just…" He bit your shoulder hard and plunged his fingers into you. You screamed loudly as his fingers hit your g-spot again and again. You came in his hand, body completely coming off the bed. Your fingers had raked a new wound down his back. His hand pumped into you until you rode out your orgasm, and then when you came floating back down you could see that his fingers were in his mouth and his eyes were focused entirely on you. To you and probably to everyone that he had met those eyes seemed wild. He had always seemed to resemble a feral creature, his hair, his brows always dark and suspicious, but his eyes are what made you ache with desire. They were dark and menacing, cool and hot, and oh so dangerous. They spoke of all the dark things that he would do to you, and all the things he would be willing to do if you asked. They whispered dirty things to you when you were still clothed and in a bar. Right now they were focused purely on fucking you.

You gulped audibly when he began unbuttoning his pants. And it took everything in you not to tear away the boxers before he did. At last after revealing hot muscled legs and a really thick and long…you blushed. You couldn't help but notice that you were wet all over again. Suddenly you felt a stab right to your g-spot and you moaned loudly. 'Did he just…' Finally he crawled on top of you, grinned and took your bottom lip between his and began sucking softly. His tongue traced the outline of your mouth and it plunged into your mouth wildly. You wrapped your arms around him. He had used his power on you to make you ache and now you were going to do the same. You tugged his hair and bit his throat hard, you could taste blood in your mouth. He moaned gutturally making you shiver. He yanked you by your hair and licked up your throat to your ear where he began to nibble softly and without any warning he entered you.

Your whole body went into shock as his cock practically hit your womb. You cried out his name loudly tears coming to your eyes. He plunged into your body over and over again, his rhythm fast and hard. The bed springs creaked in dismay as you and he sought your climax. His hand found one of your breasts and he squeezed as he slammed in to you. It got to the point where you were screaming and moaning uncontrollably, your body shivering as it was filled with a surreal amount of pleasure. "Oh, God please finish it! Let me cum now," you managed to grit out between moans. Finally you felt an invisible stab and his very real cock enter you both at the same time. "Gabriel," you cried as tears finally bubbled over and you came. Everything was white for awhile and you stopped thinking as your whole body snapped up into him and then began shivering and twitching uncontrollably. He pumped into you wildly and came soon after growling out your name as he bit your throat again. He slumped over you breathing heavily in your ear. Finally, after the two of you managed to reach some semblance of control he looked down at you. His eyes were lighter more human less animal. "I want you with me. I want you to keep calling me Gabriel," he said softly as he licked away your tears. It didn't matter however because fresh ones pricked at the corners of your eyes when you realized what he wanted. You smiled softly at the idea of being with one of the most dangerous men on Earth, "Okay, but this biting thing is highly unfair you heal afterwards."

"Yes, but I want everyone to know your mine." His eyes became feral again and his smirk dark. You couldn't help it, you were wet all over again. Curse your insatiable libido. He smirked and skimmed his fingers over your hips. "Round two then?"

"Yes, please," you whispered huskily as you licked your lips.


End file.
